Her Name is
by toinfinityandstrangerthings
Summary: Mike is off to College! leaving Indiana behind, to go across the country to pursue his dream career. Follow mike on move-in day, at his college and him meet his new roomate. if this gets enough reads, ill do a part 2.


**Her Name Is….**

College. The one thing that Mike had been anxious about since he graduated from Hawkins High school. He had gotten into a fabulous school. Though no one thought that he wouldn't. He had wanted to go a school in Massachusetts since sophomore year of high school. He had gotten into Boston university, which was his top choice. He at first wasn't set on a major, but later decided on majoring in Psychology. He had wanted to help people , who were having issues in their life. He was told by his family and friends, that he had a talent for helping people feel better when they were going through a hard time.

Though leaving El behind in Indiana , while he went to Massachusetts, made him feel sick. He couldn't imagine not seeing her every day. Though El was fine and wasn't as valuable as she was, Mike still felt the need to protect her.

At one point even he had told El, if the separation was too much, that he would go to school local. He would rather be here with el, then away, with her missing him all the time. Though El remained strong. She said " Mike, this is the chance of a lifetime, Boston University is so lucky to have a guy like you attending their school." After this, she gave him a huge hug and whispered in his ear " you will do great".

Now being in the car with just his mom, he couldn't help but smile. El was right, this was a good thing for him, he was lucky for this opportunity. They were almost there at this point. The wheelers were famous for driving early in the morning and getting to their destination early if possible. It was around 10:30am and check in wasn't till 11:30am, so they would have a hour.

"Michael, we are almost in your new hometown!, this is so exciting!" Mrs. Wheeler says as she smiles back at him.

El had made him a cd for the car, for him to listen to, with all their favorite songs on it. He hadn't stopped listening to it on repeat since they left Indiana.

And then he looked up and saw the " Welcome to Boston" sign. Mike then took off his headphones and started to get ready to get out of the car. The line for check in wasn't as bad as they thought. Then again they were early so maybe it was just that.

Before they knew it it was time to start unpacking the car. Box by box they walked up the 4 floors to floor 5. Mike had one roommate, his name was David. He was from NY, so he was also from out of state. Slowly Mike got his key and turned the door handle. He looked and saw two beds, one on each side. He then saw a closet that looked bigger then he thought. When he looked out the window, the view took his breath away. He looked down and saw a park with green grass. After looking out the window, he instantly chose the left side, which had more wall space. Mike had brought a decent amount of pictures of him with the boys but also some with him and El. They had gone on many dates when in high school, and had some cute yet some unplanned pictures. There was this one picture though that meant so much to him. It was when they went to a beach for a day with the byers family. El was hesitant to go into the ocean. Mike wasn't about to push her to go in, yet everyone else was. She refused the whole day and stayed on the sand building sand castles. He didn't go in, till the end, but that is when El changed her mind. She instantly ran up to mike and took his hand, and smiled at him. Together they went and put their feet into the water. Nancy had taken the picture from behind without them seeing. Though to this day

It was one of mikes favorite pictures to look at.

Soon though he heard a knock at the door. He looked up and saw a boy standing in the door. " Hello, I'm David , just must be Michael?" he said.

Mike nodded , going over and saying hello. Soon the room space wasn't just his , though he could care less. He had " shared" a room with El for a month, so he became use to sharing space and not having it all. Soon though he had remembered he was in the middle of hanging his favorite picture of him and El.

He looked where he had placed it, but it wasn't there.

His mind began to go crazy and his heart rate went up in panic. He couldn't of just lost it could he? No no he didn't .He had finished hanging up the pictures and he still hadn't found "The" picture. He was about to scream, but knowing he would get looks and yelled at he didn't. Soon it was time for Mrs. Wheeler to say goodbye and go to her hotel for the afternoon. She was going back to Indiana tomorrow, since it was too much driving for a day. " Bye Mom thank you for everything" Mike said as he hugged his mom. " I'll say hello to El from you, when I get back home, enjoy your first semester Michael ! I'll see you at Christmas!, love you "

She then left the dorm. Mike wasn't feeling at home yet, till he found that picture he wouldn't feel settled. About a hour later though, David picked up something form underneath his bed. " um is this yours?, and who is with you in this picture". When mike saw the picture he instantly snatched it back. He held it close to his heart and then instantly hung it up.

" So who is that girl?, is she your sister?" David asks. Mike then laughs and shakes his head.

" Her name is Eleven"


End file.
